Summer Secrets
by heavengilmore
Summary: Emma Chloe Marie Winchester is the daughter of Chloe Sullivan and has never meet her father.Emma,her Best frind Cheyenne, and Chloe have some suprises coming along with some secrets reveled.Lots of Drama and intersthing things. Chloe/Dean
1. Chapter 1

Summer Secrets. Chapter 1

Smallville/Supernatural

Pairing: Chloe/Dean, Emma/Trent,

I do not own these shows or most of the Characters.

Emma Chloe Marie Winchester couldn't be any happier that school is about to be over and summer will soon be here. Emma has never met her father and that was her goal for the summer. Her Mother Chloe Sullivan doesn't know of Emma's plan to search for her father while she is on a summer road trip with her best friend Cheyenne Kent. Cheyenne has been Emma's best friend since birth practically and they are basically sisters in the good way. Cheyenne and Emma made a pretty great team when they had something planned up their sleeves. Emma have been so lost in her thoughts about this summer that she hasn't realize that Cheyenne had slipped a note on to her desk. Cheyenne sits right across from her in their Spanish class. Smallville High was a strange place and strange things were always occurring. Cheyenne's father always has a story about those events. Her father is a reporter for the Daily planet and her mother Lois Lane who was known as one of the best reporters of the time was killed a few years back in a car wreck.

Emma thought to herself that she should probably read the note that was passed to her in the middle of class.

_Chloe,_

_TRENT WAS SO LOOKIN YOU UP AND DOWN WHEN YOU WALKED INTO CLASS TODAY AND HE IS STARING AT YOU NOW. OH YEA. I REALLY NEED TO TALK WITH YOU LATTER. ITS VERY IMPORTANT. MEET ME AT THE TALON. PLEASE. REPLY AND STOP DAY DREAMING. THIS IS SPANISH NOT LA LA LA LAND. _

_CHEYENNE. _

Emma couldn't help but turn to look back at Trent hoping that he would catch her looking. Cheyenne looked over to see Emma staring at Trent.

"Chloe, would you reply and passed that not back ." Cheyenne tried her hardest to whisper without making a disturbance. Senorita O' Connor just kept her glare on the two young girls.

"Oh, sorry" Emma quickly wrote a replied and passed it back to Cheyenne. Emma loved Spanish class besides Senorita O'Connor the class itself was pretty good. Any class with Trent Scott in attendance just makes everything much better. To Emma Trent was this amazingly beautiful guy who wasn't like most of the other guys in school. He wasn't your normal jock and he plays in a rock band.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

" Forge the note , the bell just rang. Just meet me at the Talon at 6." Cheyenne told Emma loudly as she rushed out the door to be earlier to her next class. Emma and Cheyenne has all their afternoon classes' together but Cheyenne likes to be early to Mr. Boreanaz class.

Emma took one last glance at Trent had just went out the door and decided she had better had to class before she was late. She knew if she had another tardy her mom wouldn't be very happy.

**The Talon **

Emma walked into the Talon which is now owned by her mom and they live in the apartment upstairs. So meeting Cheyenne was more like meeting her at her home. The Talon was very loud and busy which meant that prices were half off during the time between 6 and 7. Emma searched for Cheyenne and saw her sitting at a table in the very back. She rushed over to Emma.

"Hey, why way back here we usually sit near the front at our table". Emma took a seat and grabbed a cookie off the plate on the table.

"Because its more private back here". Cheyenne must really had something important to talk about or least to her It would be important. Cheyenne was probably just going to tell her some big celebrity news or something about a guy. Most likely this conversation was going to be about .

"Ok so Spill what's the verdict" I asked not really watching her as I was more concerned with the fact that my mom was getting ready to make here way over here.

"Mr. Boreanaz keeps watching me and yesterday he had asked me to stay after class." Cheyenne simply stated but her eyes were glowing and she had this smirk on her face.

"Oh Really Now and why would that be". Teasing Cheyenne can be so much fun at times.

"He asked me to help him with grading the essays on Friday". By this time my mom has made her way over to our table and was about a foot away.

"We will finish this topic latter. Mom alert." My Mom always made an effort to visit with us when she had the time. Between running the Talon and working on publishing her Novel "The Weirdness" she is very busy.

"Emma, Cheyenne how are you?" Chloe really just wanted to check to see what the girls plans were and she needed a much needed break.

"Good Chloe, this place is packed tonight". Chloe looked around the Talon and watched as more people entered then she saw Clark and waved him over to the table.

"Yea..It special night. Prices are cheap". Emma really didn't want to sit here with her Mom and Cheyenne's father Clark. Clark always knew when she was up to something.

"Chloe, Emma, and my beautiful daughter who I have not seen all day." Clark stated as he sat down next to Chloe at the small table. The table was small and really only meant for maybe three people to sit at the most.

"I've been busy dad, why are you here." Cheyenne really just wanted to have the chance to finish the conversation she started with Emma. The one that really needs to be discuss and is very private.

"Because I can be. Besides I have something very important to speak with Chloe about". Clark seemed very serious and like this is an issue that Chloe must here right away.

"Ok..Well then You two can talk and we will go upstairs". Emma couldn't wait to get upstairs away from all the people around her and finish talking to Cheyenne in private.

"Okay Bye Chloe..I'll be home latter dad". The girls then made their way up the stairs to Emma's Bedroom.

Once girls were long on their way upstairs Chloe turned to look at Clark and patiently waited for him to tell her what was going on.

Clark knew that he needed to tell Chloe so she wouldn't be surprised latter seeing how who he is about to talk about would be stopping by her apartment here soon.

"I spoke to Sam earlier" Clark knew that Chloe would know exactly who he was speaking about and would start asking questions.

"What do you mean you spoke to Sam today. There is no way that Sam and Dean Winchester are back in town!" Chloe was not looking forward to seeing them. Chloe has always kept her knowledge about Dean and Sam a secret. Emma only knows that her father's name is Dean Winchester and that he travels and most likely would never be back in Smallville.

"Their checking out a case in the old abandon house on the outskirts of town. Their coming by the apartment latter to find out what you know. "

"Great! I haven't seen Dean since the day he claimed he was leaving Smallville for good. What am I suppose to do about Emma.?" Chloe was hoping Clark would be about to give her the answers she needed but knew that wouldn't happened.

"I'm sorry Chloe I don't know what to tell you. You never told Dean you were pregnant and maybe if you did things would be different. " Clark sadly told Chloe then he had to leave because he got a beep from the Daily Planet.

Chloe was left sitting alone lost in thoughts. Emma was now going to meet her father. It would be the right thing to do. She wasn't ready to seen Dean again but now she had no choice. She had missed him and at first was hoping he would come around but now its been so long she just don't know anymore. She decided she would call in the extra help for the Talon and go ahead and do her grocery shopping.

To be continue. I am not in any way a writer and know how to do correct stuff. sorry for the grammer and short chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville/Supernatural

Pairings:Chloe/Dean, Emma/Trent

I do not own either shows or the characthers.

Chapter 2

With the Winchesters.

Dean and Sam was sitting around in their hotel room. Bored out of their minds and trying to figure out this case. Sam was to the point he felt like the case was useless and that Dean just wanted to drop by Smallville Kansas for whatever reason. They were on their way to Lawrence anyway.

"Dean, why don't' we just go ahead and go find out what Chloe knows. I'm tired of sitting in this room". Sam was really getting frustrated he had been researching forever.

"Because I'm not ready to leave Sammy boy." Dean couldn't believe that he was going to see Chloe it has been so long. He always wished he could of stayed with her but he had to leave and continue hunting. There was so much that was going on at the time and now there is all this with the Angles and Demons.

"Fine and how Many Times do I have to tell you it's SAM. " Sam decided he was going to run down to the library and see if he could find anything that would be helpful. He started to head out the door he really just needed a break from Dean. Every since they have been back in Smallville Dean has been freaking out about seeing Chloe again and letting this case really get to him.

"Where are you going" Dean stated as Sam was on his way out the door.

" To the Library away from you". Sam called out before closing the door.

Dean was left in the room by himself. He decided he might as well lie down and rest. He had some thinking to do. Chloe is all he could wrap his mind around. She was only woman that he ever truly cared about. The pretty blonde was more than just a one night stand. When him and Sam was in Smallville for the first time they had actually spent most of that summer here. (_I'm an idiot I left here without a good reason. I just told her I had to leave and that was the end of it. I wonder how she looks. If anything has changed.). _Dean's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a Swoosh of air come down. He looked up and bam their Casteil stood.

"Why are you Cas cant you leave a Man to Think in peace and quiet." Dean was glad to see Castiel but also wanted to get his thoughts straight about Chloe.

"I'm here to check on you, following up on my orders from above". Castiel Blankley stated. The battle seems to be calmed down after that last case they worked so he really was just checking on Dean. "I'm not here to bare bad news as of right now things are calmed.

"Yeah for Now that is, I'm Fine you can leave me now". Dean had been in one hell of a mood since they have arrived in Smallville. The sooner he got over seeing Chloe and being afraid of what happen the sooner he could be back to normal.

"Dean Keep you head on straight once this is all over you have a Family to Focus on. In fact you need to do all you can to keep them safe during this War". Castiel knew that Dean wouldn't know what he meant by that and would be getting aggravated.

"I have no Family, It's Just Me, Sam, and Bobby." He loved Chloe and cared for her but she doesn't deserve this kind of life filled of Horrors and nightmares. (_I'm a dam hunter I have no time for a real family. A marriage and kid sure that would be nice but just wasn't happening.). _

"I must go now but do remember what I told you and Dean You can be a hunter and still have a Family". Castiel knew that Dean is about to be in for a few surprise's starting tonight. "I'm not saying it will be easy but it is possible". And with that he disappeared.

Meanwhile back at the Apartment

Emma and Cheyenne was laying around in her bedroom floor just listening to music and chilling. Cheyenne still hasn't told Emma what she was going to tell her that was so important.

"Are you going to what happen with Mr. Boreanaz or not." Emma really wanted to get to the point." I'm bored now so TALK.".

"fine today after class he asked me over to his place to help grade papers on Friday and he flashed me that amazing smile and told me I looked very nice.". Cheyenne had a look of excitement across her face as she talked about Mr. Boreanaz who she has had a crush on forever.

"Really that's great but then again don't forget he is your teacher and way older then you." Emma knew that Cheyenne was extremely happy about getting close to Mr. Boreanaz and would be nervous as well.

"Don't worry I know do be careful and he's only 26 or so I think so anything new in Emma's World". Cheyenne always had a way with words.

" Not really Mom has been acting strange since her and your dad talked, all I know is that some old friends of hers are coming over tonight to do some research on something happening in that really creepy abandoned house".

"You mean the old Smiths house, I heard that some crazy old man who liked to lock little girls in his basement lived there". Cheyenne had heard the story of that house more than a few times. The Guys in her history class were constantly talking about it.

"CHEYENNE, is that true because man that is just creepy what would he do with all those girls". Emma asked then stops to think about it. Before Cheyenne could even apply" never mind I don't want to even know".

" Yes very much so, or at least that is what I hear from the boys at school but hey I have to head home now so I will call you tonight ok". Emma starting gathering her stuff gave Emma a hug and then left.

Emma decided she should probably start cleaning the apartment up before her mom came in. Chloe had told her that they would be having guest over and that the apartment had better not look like it has looked in the last few days. Emma started with the kitchen and then worked her way to the living room.

Sam and Dean a few hours latter.

Sam and dean were now standing outside the apartment getting ready to knock. They hoped they weren't to early. Chloe knew they were coming.

"Dean would you just knock already it want' be that bad". Sam looked to Dean seeing how he refused to knock he went straight to doing the acting himself and knock on the door.

"Sam what the hell you do that for, I 'm not ready to go in there. " Dean was so not looking forward to this meeting. Sam knocked on the door again waiting for someone to answer.

"See Sammy know one's home lets go". Dean was doing all he could to avoid this meeting seeing Chloe again would be breath taking and a conformation he wasn't ready for.

"Dean we are NOT LEAVING so suck it up and get over your problem" Sam knew how akwared this would be for Dean but he wanted to see Chloe to they were friends after all and there was no way they were leaving not now.

"Jerk" Dean replied. About this time the door opened. They were surprised not to find Chloe but a very young girl with long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes and a smirk on her face. Emma found the boys very humors as they continued to argue not caring that she was standing their.

"Whatever, oh Hi can we come in". Sam asked being the polite one. Sam couldn't help to think that the girl looked a bit like Dean.

" I shouldn't let strangers in, but I have a feeling that you're here to talk to my Mom is that correct" . Emma replied.

"Your Mom? Oh I didn't know Chloe had a daughter" Sam has been the one doing the talking. Dean had stop talking and couldn't help to stare at Emma. She looks so much like Chloe and he couldn't believe that she had a daughter. (_Chloe has a daughter. Wow. I'm stupid it's been a long time, she's moved on got married had kids. Their goes by chance at a do over and what the hell did castile meant by I have a family to worry about). _

"Earth the Dean are you with us, we are going in now." Sam told Dean as he trying to get him to break free from whatever trance he was in.

" OH Right, Yea Sammy I'm Fantastic lets get this over with. So kid where's your mom?." Dean asked Emma just acting like he always does.

" Names Emma, I'm not a kid and Mom should be here any minute now". Emma led them into the living room as they all had a seat. Sam and Dean sat on the couch as Emma took a seat across from them.

Sam figured it would be good to make small talk with Emma while they waited on Chloe" So Emma how old are you".

Emma decided she liked this one, he seems nice and completely the opposite of the man with him. " I Just turned sixteen, care to share you age_?" _

Dean didn't' want to be chatting with the Chloe daughter he wanted to see her. He's hoping she will walk through that door anytime now.

" Dean here is 36 and I'm 32 now were friends of your mom's back from when we were here a long time ago". Sam really wished Dean would learn to be nice and actually talk to the girl she really wasn't bad a all.

"oh so Dean is older than my Mom and you and her are about the same age. Cool. So why are you here in Smallville of all places". Before Sam had a chance to apply Chloe flew through the door not really paying much attention and accidentally bumped the end table and quickly putts the bag of melting ice cream in the freezer.

"Emma sorry I got caught up I brought Ice cream have Sam and Dean came yet?"Chloe came back into the living room only to realized that they have been sitting there the whole time. Chloe just stopped Dean didn't' look any different just older. He still had that bad boy image and beautiful face.

" Mom" Emma loudly said. "they are here are going blind already they are sitting right here. "

Dean finally spoke " Hey be nice to your Mom kid" Chloe gave him a strange look. He still the same old Dean.

"Dean is um nice to see you again." She gave him a sweet smile this was a very awkward moment for them. It Has been a long time. " and you too Sam"

" How have you been Chloe?". Dean asked.

Chloe turned to look at Emma " Emma sweetie can you go downstairs or to your room for a bit and let us talk please. "I'm Fine Dean".

Emma didn't bother to answer and headed straight down to the Talon. Maybe Trent would be down there and she would work up the courage to speak to him.

To be continue. I'm no writer. Sorry for the gramer and the characters may be a bit OCC.


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural/Smallville

Pairings: Chloe/Dean , Emma/Trent

I do not own the characters or either shows.

Summer Secretes

Sam and Deans Hotel Room latter that night.

Dean kept playing the events that happened earlier at Chloe's apartment in his head. Sam and Dean still have not learned if Chloe was married and who Emma's Father is. Dean has been quiet since they have gotten back to the hotel.

"Dean, Do you really think that we even have a case here, from what Chloe told us its most likely nothing". Sam asked who mostly likely wasn't paying attention to a word he mentioned.

"Uh..Oh yea probably not, it just a big waste of time, we should spend a few more days in town then head out." Dean eventually replied. He decided he needed to stay in town a bit longer and figure out this mess with Chloe. _ That blonde and I are going to talk I'm going to march over their right now and figure this crap out. Maybe that lovely husband of hers will be there. Great I sound like jealous ex. _

"Whatever you say Dean, you just need to go talk to Chloe already if its driving you that crazy" Sam was getting fed up with Dean's attitude and him moping around all night.

"Fine, your right I'm gone Latter". Dean replied and with that he took off. Dean was now on his way to speak with Chloe Sullivan the one and only woman he truly has ever loved.

"About Time." Sam spoke out loud to himself.

Chloe's Apartment.

Dean went straight to the door and knocked loudly. He was in such a rush and doesn't have a clue what he is even going to say.

Chloe opened the door surprised to Dean Winchester back at her apartment for the second time that day. Chloe wasn't sure what do think of this. Emma had gone to bed so they would be able to talk privately if that is what he wanted.

"Dean what are you doing here, it's almost midnight and Emma's asleep." Chloe stated as she moved to let him in. Then took a seat on the couch and had him do the same.

"We need to talk, I can't wait any longer, you're driving me crazy woman." Dean has been waiting for this all night and he wanted answers. He wasn't going to wait around he wanted to get straight to the point.

Chloe gave him a confused look. " Ok, and exactly how am I driving you crazy Dean."

" Where the fool of husband you married". Dean didn't mean to come out rude but he really just wanted to know. If he had the chance he would sweep Chloe off her feet like he should of the first time around.

" What husband there is no Husband never was." Chloe knew that tonight she would have to tell Dean that Emma was his daughter. She wouldn't be able to keep it a secret much longer. She should of never kept that from him for all these years.

"Oh, then who is Emma's Father Chloe then." Dean was sincere but also sounded harsh.

"Her full Name is Emma Chloe Marie Winchester Dean. ". Chloe stated in barely a whisper.

Dean wasn't sure if he heard her or not. He was pretty sure that she just told him Emma last name was Winchester but Chloe wasn't pregnant when they were together or when he left. At least not that she mentioned. Surely she wouldn't keep that huge of a secret from him would she? "Can you repeat that did you just say Emma Chloe Marie Winchester!"

Chloe once again stated this time much louder the name of their daughter. " Yes Dean her name is Emma' Chloe Marie Winchester and you are her father."

"I'm not her Father Chloe, I may be by Blood but you failed to mention I even had a daughter so how could I ever be a dad to her." Dean tried his hardest to Control his anger and not seem like the jerk he is being. Dean took a minute to calm down. "I mean you kept this from me for a long time does she even know anything about her father or in this case me."

Chloe knew that she should have found a way to tell him he at least deserved that much. She understood that the family business is basically life and that is why she never told him about Emma. Emma didn't need to know that she had a father who was never around and only came by ever so often. She would of ended up hating Dean if things were that way. " I'm sorry I did what was best. You had more important things then to handle then worry about having a daughter. You would have never been around. In fact if there wasn't a case here then you don't' have time to be here." Chloe had know for a long time about the type of creatures that are out there in the world and the work Dean and Sam do. They were hunters always have been and always will be.

Dean knew that she had a point and that's how it would seem. He also knows that he is nothing like his father and would have been different around Emma. He would put his family first then take care of the monsters and nightmares he deals with on a daily basic. Dean just kept his eyes on his hands fiddle with his fingers. He didn't' know how to reply she really did hit a spot.

" well aren't you going to at least say something, come on Dean I know you ." Chloe asked barely able to keep a voice soft and down. The tears had already came when she had told Dean about Emma. She felt horrible for never telling him until now when Emma is 16 years old. Dean was amazing guy, he was different and she knew he would be different from the way he was raised. She just chickened out on taking the chance.

" I don't know what to say Chloe, I just wished I would have been able to been around for all the stuff In Emma freaking life that parents love. Those moments you know. Your right I would have been a horrible father to her when she was little. I'm such a screw up." Dean emotions was running wild. How was he suppose to act. He just found out that he has a sixteen year old daughter.

Chloe felt Awe full now not only has she kept Emma from Dean but she never even really mention much more then his name to Emma. " Dean I'm really sorry I should of told you. I dint' know I was pregnant until you had already left Smallville not planning on coming back. It's late Dean we can discuss this latter."

"I'm not leaving anytime soon, I haven't seen you in all these years. I've missed you, I was wrong for leaving without telling the truth". Dean sadly replied.

"What do you mean Dean, You left me played it off as you couldn't fit a relationship into your lifestyle and that as much as you loved me you couldn't' handle it, and you disappeared the next day. ". Chloe remember everything about that day. That was the day that her heart broke into a billion pieces. Dean was her everything. She's been a few relationships since then but it just wasn't the same feeling that she had around him.

" Loved Chloe I never stop loving you. I still do. I wouldn't' be here if I didn't. I told you woman that you were driving me crazy and I sure the hell meant it. I really want to do is pull you close and hold you in my arms. But your right its getting latte. I should head back. We do have more to discuss and Emma will know who I am, We can tell her tomorrow. ". Dean made sure Chloe understood exactly what he meant and that he was serious and would be recurring. At that moment neither Chloe nor Dean realized that Emma had slipped into the room. They must have had woke her up.

" What is going on, Its late, What do you mean you have something to tell me". Emma wasn't waiting until tomorrow. She was going to find out and she was going to find out at this very moment.

Sorry so bad. I can't write very good.


End file.
